


Glow Stars are Overrated

by Nugg



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Casual, Cuddling, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M, more chill, theyre just two boys loving each others presence enough to talk about glow stars what’s it to ya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22969597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugg/pseuds/Nugg
Summary: Maybe he didn’t like glow stars because he was envious he never had any. Certainly it would’ve made staying in his room and dealing with everything a bit better if he had something to look at.Or: Ryuji and Akira discuss glow stars and think too hard while they cuddle
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	Glow Stars are Overrated

“Glow stars are overrated.” He simply said into the empty space, the only other thing occupying it being the light patter of rain on the metal roof. Not hard rain, a storm already passed. It was a drizzle, and that was important here. 

The subject matter sat above them, Ryuji laying on Akira’s chest, sticky with sweat. Summer was honestly too humid and they really haven’t been getting out much to do any ‘cooling’ activities. Laying in bed was definitely not a great solution, a noisy box fan sucked the cold-ish air brought on by dark clouds. It was an aesthetic. If Ryuji was thinking of the right word. He never was good with vocabulary in school anyway. 

It felt like they were in an alternate time, somewhere far from reality, somewhere where they just hovered. It was one in the morning, orange street lamp adjacent to the cafe stretching through the window, making interesting shadows to his lover's face. His nose more chiseled when he let himself only see the light parts, it reminded him of a painting. The artist was someone who liked dark lines and harsh edges. Where did Akira end and the shadow start? Who knew… it was up to the one who held the paintbrush. 

The scowl however, shifted the painting, “Are you ridiculing my decorations?” 

A smile spread to his face, wondering how someone could sound so defensive when they were exhausted. Insomnia another thing they shared between them besides mutual infatuation and never ending love. What was so important about cheap plastic shaped like the details of the night sky? 

Akira had placed the ones on the ceiling, that was the most important thing to Ryuji certainly. Thinking about his concentration face he always put on would to rile him up too much, but what other expression would he possibly wear in that time? The placement of glow stars was detrimental to a decent stay in this attic, so of course he probably needed to stay focused. 

The guy was calculated in every other thing he did, so the rule probably applied here too. 

The constellation above screamed his boyfriends name. Hell, it could spell it out. It was  _ him _ ,  _ all him, _ in just an abundance of tiny stars on a shitty ceiling, the stains visible only in the daylight. 

He could see the appeal, they were fun to look at, and one group kind of made the shape of a lumpy frown. Ryuji remembered the laughter that flowed from Akira at those words when he told him what he saw. To hear such beauty come from the one he adored over a silly observation…  _ pure bliss.  _

“I am not, jeez…” he trailed, running his pointer finger on Akira’s chest, fabric twisting with the freeform shapes he drew, “It's just, everybody puts so much thought into what memories they bring up n’ shit.” 

Thinking about it, he looked up for an orange lit expression in response, continuing before he even got one, “I ain’t had no stars on my roof as a kid, and I can bet you didn’t either. So why the hell does everyone seem so wise on nostalgia when they put em’ up?” 

God forbid his father  _ let  _ him hang any up, he’d lived in an apartment. Hanging things was taboo, especially the ceiling, as cheap as the house was made, if you breathed too hard on the wallpaper it would probably fall off. Ryuji had to stare at a white nothingness as a child and try to drift to sleep with the thin walls giving 360 degree sounds. 

Running water through pipes behind his head, city life on the wall with a window, the vent on the other carrying conversations over from another unit. And the one with his door being the loudest, his father shouting at his mom, and the constant sobbing…

Maybe he didn’t like glow stars because he was envious he never had any. Certainly it would’ve made staying in his room and dealing with everything a  _ bit  _ better if he had something to look at. 

Back to his point, how could he reminisce when he never experienced it in the first place. He could almost guarantee a good chunk of kids never had the luxury to have them. 

“... Did you have glow stars, Akira?” He asked. 

It took a beat, like he had to actually think. Moreover, likely not wanting to fall into Ryuji’s assumption so quickly. His answer, “No I didn’t.” A true testament. 

Chest rising and falling with a heavy sigh, while Akira formed memories, Ryuji focused on how nice he thought the simple necessity of  _ breathing  _ was. How his head rose and fell along with it, how he could feel the faint heartbeat, how it kept his boyfriend alive in a time where he could be scared every day he  _ wouldn’t  _ be. Near death every other day, Ryuji shivered to think he wouldn’t see the light of his life breath- 

“You’ve met my parents.” He finally said, at the right time, before Ryuji could work himself up about all the times they almost died, “Of course you would know the answer. 

_ He did meet the Kurusu’s.  _ They were civil, Ryuji’s hair was black then due to some job he wanted,(not important, but he didn’t get it, so he immediately went back to blonde afterwards.) they were stiff, proper, pissy twats. They loved Ryuji up until the moment Akira held his hand and told them he was gay and in love with the boy they thought was a good influence. 

Reaching up and toying with the hair that was always unruly by the blond’s ears, he went on, “It took years for me to beg them to paint my room  _ light grey.  _ Off all the boring colors that was the middle ground, god forbid glow stars.”

“My neighbor had glow stars though.” He nodded, biting back a laugh before he could finish, “I stole one and hid it under my bed so I could look at it at night.” 

Giggling to himself, Ryuji squeezed Akira in their embrace, “You were thieving before I ever even met you.” 

The fingers never stopped messing around with the bleached locks as they fell silent again. Rain a bit harder now, room a lot nicer feeling with all the air from outside almost done filling the space. 

Glowing faintly above as if their ego was flattened by their discussion, Ryuji wanted to steal one too and hide it under his bed. Just for the fun of it. But unfortunately, they added far too much character to the attic to ruin the whole display by snatching a star. 

Like a lullaby, the rain sang a melody that made his eyelids heavy. Grinning at the yawn coming from Akira, their hive mind working together to come to the conclusion that the both of them were actually tired and ready to sleep. Of course holding each other close in case of any stray nightmares that either one of them could help ward off. Different contents not mattering, the presence of one another shot away the demons of their dreams more often than not. 

“So, do you think so?” He questioned, adjusting so he was comfortable for bed. 

Following Akira’s gaze above them, their late night talks couldn’t have gone any better, “I think you’re right l, Ryu.”

What would be tomorrow’s topic? If fate aligned it to be so, it could be about tax fraud for all they knew. The present only mattering now, completing each other with their funny conversations of the night. 

“Glow stars are definitely overrated.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I really should be finishing up my royal AU but I have no motivation and I don’t wanna half ass it. 
> 
> Inspiration just hit me here, I was watching a show where a girl started to take down the stars from her ceiling and got inspired!


End file.
